


Jailhouse Rock

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Most of the characters are barely mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we never got along in high school or college and now i'm working as a prison guard and you're a new inmate but i know you were wrongfully convicted and i'm a bleeding fuckin' heart so i feel obligated to help you<br/>otp prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that the rape/non-con is barely mentioned - but it's there, and so is the implied drug use - Liam or Niall are *not* the ones actually doing the rape/non-con or implied drug use. Please read with caution if you're triggered by either of those things.

_High School_

 

_Niall Horan - star athlete and a new girl every two days. What else is new? It's not like I hate the guy, I don't, I just think he's so full of himself. Not that I know for sure, but every star athlete is kind of a jerk, right? Yeah, I'm the High School Loser, capital L. Everyone finds it hillarious that my name also starts with an 'L'. Yeah, I wish my parentes would've named me the 'real' Liam, and not just 'Liam'. Not as in "Hi, I'm Real Liam. Real Liam Payne. Real Liam James Payne." Hah. Not at all. Liam is the Irish version, or short version, if you will, of William. Wil-Liam. Yeah. I could then say, well, my name doesn't start with a capital 'L', it's actually a 'W'. Sorry, I ramble.. I know I do. Even if I said my name is 'James', there's always some other idiot who knows who I am, and says, "Nah. That's Capital 'L'. Liam? Loser? Got it?" And the other guy or whatever totally gets it, so yeah. Horan never called me a 'Loser' though. He did call me 'Payne' once, and that was it.  
_

_Don't get me wrong - I do have mates. Good mates too. I just don't have 'Horan' mates. He has the entire school in the palm of his hand, just not me, nor my mates. I say mates, but it's basically just Andy. Andy and his two mates, Josh and Jon, or J &J as we call them. They don't mind, though. No one else calls them J&J, just Andy and me. J&J aren't exactly my mates, but we do tolerate each other. I tolerate them, and they seem to tolerate me. It's all good. _

 

**Present**

 

I've always wanted to be a police officer. Well, that's kind of a lie. I always wanted to be a firefighter, but then Andy started the police academy, and I sort of went with him. He got into work with drug intel and such, and I? Well, I became a prison guard. Usually getting to throw the scumbags that Andy brings from the station to the prison, and I get to throw their sorry arses into their pathetic little cells.

"Got a good one for you, mate." Andy smirks as he hands me a small kind of man, with flustered cheeks, and his breething was shallow, he had blonde hair with dark brown roots, but I didn't see his face.

"Oh yeah? What did he do?"

"Drug Lord." Andy smirks. "Isn't that right?"

The small man didn't answer, which made Andy quite aggressive. "Isn't that right, Blondie?!"

A whimper was all we heard from him.

"I'll take him from here, Samuels."

"Yeah yeah, Payne. Give him the Payne-train, yeah?" Andy chuckled as he left the two of us alone.

 

"You okay, kid?"

"A-are you Payne?" He asks softly, his breathing was a little normal now, but still not all good.

"That is me." I say, nodding a little bit. Two frightened big blue eyes stared at me, and I'm sure I gasped when I realised who it was.

"Horan? What the hell?"

"I-I have ..."

"Claustrophobia," I say. "Yeah, I remember."

"Y-yeah. Uh.. Can I, like, take a breather? Asthma spray? I-it sometimes h-helps."

"Where is it? We don't have medications at the prison. The inmates have their own, if they have any problems. Other serious medication is done by either one of our nurses, or the doctor on call."

"Oh.. umm.. S-Samuels, th-the guy who, umm, b-busted .. took it. I-I don't think he brought i-it w-with h-him." His breathing became more frantic again.

I sighed. "We'll take a few minutes out in the yard before I bring you inside your cell. How does that sound?"

"Y-you'd do that? F-for m-m-me?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well... Just don't let anyone see you cry. They'd make your life even more a living hell."

"O-oh-kay." Horan nodded, trying his very best to calm down.

"Here, this might help too." I take out my muffin from of the paper bag, and hand the empty paper bag over to Niall. He gives me an appriciated smile, before he took a deep breath (well, it wasn't that deep for me, but I could see it was the best he could do), and started breathing in and out of the paper bag.

 

"Do you have Horan's asthma spray?" I ask Andy the next time I see him.

"No. I can't believe you, Payne. That guy made our lives living hell in high school, and you want to give him his precious asthma spray?"

I just stand there, silently watching Andy. Was this really my best mate? Was he really that cruel that he'd watch Niall suffer and suffocate? "It's his, and he has a right to have it with him at all times."

"He doesn't have asthma. I read his friggin' medical journal. He just has some mental disease or somewhat, and asthma spray is supposed to help him? Yeah, I don't think so. Since when are you Horan's golden boy anyway?"

"I'm not," I hiss. "Horan's golden boy? Are you joking? And a mental disease? It's claustrophobia, it's not a mental disease. And it does help."

"Oh yeah? I say it doesn't help."

"And I say it does." I growl at Andy. "My sister has claustrophobia, and her asthma spray saves her every time from getting a really big panic attack."

"Yeah, but your sister is no mental person, is she?" Andy smirks. "Yeah?"

"Just give me the damn asthma spray, Samuels. Now, rather than later."

We just stare at each other, before a call gets us both distracted. "I'll come by later with it, yeah?" Andy says, and I nod at him, and then leave.

 

Horan did indeed struggle in the cell. I could hear his shallow breathing from several feet away, and I wanted to call the doctor on call, but Andy told me he'd come by with his asthma spray soon anway. If he didn't, well, I'd probably do something stupid. I never knew Andy hated Horan as much as he did.

"Why does Samuels hate you so much?" I ask Niall, as I hand him his dinner.

A shallow breath as I open the door to his cell is all that Niall is giving me at the moment.

"Take your time," I murmur as I put the tray with food down on his small table.

"C-c-can't.. b-b-br-br-breathe," he gasps, as he tries desperately to breathe. He doesn't breathe though, he just gasps at both the exhale and inhale.

I try to hide my groan. "Come with me," I murmur, as I gently guide him outside to the 'garden'. It's not really a garden, but it's relaxing, and outside, and he probably won't feel like he's suffocating as he does in that tiny little cell. It does relax him a little bit, as his breathing doesn't contain of gasps anymore. It's still not 100 % better, and I'm sure it won't be better until he's out of here.

"Why does Samuels hate you?" I ask him again.

"D-do you remember me?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"He does, too. Remember me, I think.. umm.. He had a crush on .. one of my .. uh.. g-girl friends."

"Girlfriends? Who didn't you date in high school? As far as I remember, you weren't serious with any of them?"

"I-I wa-wasn't." Niall nodded.

"Weird. And he'd hate you because you dated the girl he had a crush on? Heck, you dated the girl I had a crush on, _AND_ the girl who rejected me 27 times. I don't hate you because of it."

"Y-you don't? Wait, who rejected you 27 times?"

"Sarah Miller. And you dated Sophia Smith too."

"Which one was which?"

I smiled at him. "Sarah Miller was the one who rejected me 27 times, and Sophia Smith was the one I had a crush on."

"I'm still friends with Sophia, she's very nice. Sarah Miller.. yeah, I didn't .. umm.. she .."

"She was a bitch. Yeah, I know. Great boobs, though." I chuckle.

"Eh.. Sophia's boobs were better."

"Yeah? How far did you get with Sophia and Sarah?" I wriggle my eyebrows at him, making him giggle.

"A gentleman never tells."

"A gentleman? You're not really much of a gentleman when you're in prison?"

"I guess not," his whole body sagged down, and I kind of regretted being such an arse to him.

"We should probably get back to your cell. Besides, Samuels said he'd bring back your asthma spray."

"Yeah. Okay." Horan stood up, before taking a deep breath. "I do hope he gives me the right one. One of them gives me terrible side effects with shaky hands and a rapid heartbeat - which doesn't help much, especially when I'm already in such a small space."

"I'll see what I can do. Umm.. which one is the right one, and which one is the 'wrong' one?"

"Bricanyl is the side effect one, and Ventoline is the one that doesn't give me any side effects."

"I'll remember that," I smile at him, before I lock him inside his cell, and I can instantly hear his breathing growing shallower by the locking sound.

 

"About fucking time," I growl at Andy.

"Calm down. J&J sends their love, of course." He hands me the athma inhaler, and then a tiny smirk. If I didn't know any better, I would've gladly give this one to Niall, but of course, he told me, didn't he?

"This isn't Horan's asthma spray."

"Is too. Look," Andy pointed at the indication that it was in fact Horan's. Well, it did look kind of real, but why would his doctor prescribe him the one giving him side effects? It doesn't make any sense.

"No. This isn't Horan's. Horan uses Ventoline, not Bricanyl." When Andy gave me a look, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Yeah, I read Horan's medical journal too," I lied.

"Fine." Andy finally handed me the correct one, and I smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Thanks, mate. So, what's up with J&J anyway?"

"Nothing much. They were over the moon when I told them I busted Horan in the drug case."

"You told them?"

"Of course I did! In case you don't remember, Liam, Horan made our lives a living fucking hell in high school. It's about time someone shit on his fucking parade."

I didn't say or do anything, just stared at Andy. How come Andy hate Horan so much, just because of some girl? Or wait, maybe Andy hate Horan because he had a crush on Danielle Peazer? But that doesn't make any sense either, because why wouldn't he tell me that he fancied her?

 

"Does Samuels hate you because of Danielle Peazer?" I blurt out as I, once again, took Niall outside to the garden.

"H-he t-told you?"

"No.. but..".

"Why don't you ask him?" Niall's voice is soft, "or better yet, ask Dani."

"You still friends with Danielle too?"

"Yes."

"Wow.. Are you the father? Of her child, I mean?"

"Who? Dani?"

I nodded.

Niall shook his head. "No. But.. We're friends."

"Why did you say that you were the father though?"

"Because... Dani.. umm.. Dani was.. she.. she was scared, and the real father was a .. jerk, and so.. I stepped up, because that's what a real man does. He steps up when .. his friends needs him, and Dani needed me. Well, she didn't need _me_ , but she needed someone, and I.. I was that someone, so yeah, I told everyone the child was mine, even though it wasn't."

"So An- umm, Samuels, hates you because he thinks you told the truth? Why don't you set him straight?"

"I know the two of you were real close in high school, and probably still are?"

I nodded at his comment. "We are."

"Yeah.. I don't think the truth really matters when it comes to it," Niall says, giving me a sad smile. "We should probably head inside, yeah?"

"Yeah, we should.. but Andy's a real good guy though."

Niall just sort of shrugged, as he walked towards his cell.

"He really is a good guy." I stated again.

"I guess.. we just.. don't know the same Samuels, Liam."

"Y-you said m-my name." I blurt it out, because it sounds awesome when he says my name.

He gave me a smile that seemed to light up the world. "Yeah. I did." He sighed as he stepped inside his cell, and he gave me a small wave as I shut his door shut, and locked it.

 

A girl with curly hair, and a boy about five years of age, came and asked about Nia, uh, Horan. "Can we see Niall Horan?"

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

"Danielle Peazer. I'm a good friend of his. Can he have visitors?"

"Yes. He told me." I said, as I guided her and the boy to his cell. The boy kind of bore an eerily feeling, because he looked somewhat familiar. He didn't really look like Danielle at all, which made me think that the boy was a spitting image of his father.

"Niall?" Danielle choked when she saw him.

"Dani? Wh-what are you-? Umm.. Liam? Oh.." His voice faltered a little bit, before he choked out, looking paler than I've ever seen him. "Dani.. _He's_ here."

"Who's he?" I ask. No one answer my question, but I see that Danielle is quite pale too.

"Andy Samuels," Danielle chokes out.

"What about Andy?"

"Nothing." Niall says, as he viciously shakes his head at Danielle. "Nothing about him."

"Yes there is. What about Andy?"

"He ra-"

"He's his best friend!" Niall says.

"You're.. Andy Samuels' best friend?" Danielle asks.

"Yes. Now, what about Andy?"

Danielle looks rather shocked, before she takes the boy in her arms. "I'll send Soph next time, just.. take good care of yourself. And it's ... Greg, I'm presuming?"

Niall nodded. "Yeah. But umm.. I don't think Soph's safe either, so.. M-maybe El? C-can she come?"

Danielle nodded. "I'm sure she'll come as soon as I give her word. I'll see what I can do about Greg too."

"Don't bother." Niall sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"It's your life.." Danielle says, but Niall interrupts her.

"Dani. Go home." Niall smiled at her, with tears in his eyes. "See ya buddy."

"Bye Uncle Ni-Ni." The boy said, and when he smiled at me, the chills almost made me buckle to my knees.

I waited until Danielle left with the boy. "The father was a real jerk, huh? Yeah, Andy's the father right?" I say, my entire body shakes as it tries to reason that Niall and Danielle made fun of my best mate. "Yeah, no more getting help from me, Horan."

Niall sagged down to his bed, shaky sobs that he tried to hide, but that didn't do any good. I could hear him loud and clear.

 

I see Jon the next day. "Hey J. Umm.. Did Andy ever tell you about Danielle Peazer?"

"Did he tell you?" Jon asks, looking rather confused.

"What did he tell you about her?" I sigh.

"Ah man.. He cannot know that I told you.. But.. He was far gone with Danielle Peazer, yeah?" I nodded, and Jon took a deep sigh. "He.. You know his father is the Chief of Police, right?" Again I nodded. "Anyway.. word was going around, and to be fair, I know the girl, Danielle Peazer, was telling the truth.. she filed a pretty heavy report on Andy. But his dad made his record go away, so.."

"What did she say?"

"He raped her, Liam."

"He wouldn't have! Fuck you!"

"He did. Have you seen her boy? He's the spitting image of him. Anyway, Horan stepped up and said he's the father, blah blah blah, but.. Danielle was already dating Sophia Smith, and Horan never slept with Peazer. Besides, Peazer would never fuck Andy even if she was straight. She was a member of the Horan-gang, and when did any of those guys ever take as much as a look at the four of us? Hmm?"

My entire world went fucking black. "He wouldn't have done that. There's just no way."

"Look, he may have told you Josh and I were behind him taking the asthma spray from Horan, but it's not true. Also, Horan wasn't even at the crime scene, some bloke called Greg was."

"Greg?" I choked out. "Horan wasn't there? But why did you bust him and bring him here?"

"Greg and Andy made a deal, and Horan just went along with it. Don't ask me why, but he did."

"I need to fucking go and appologize."

"To Andy?" Jon looked both hurt and kind of betrayed.

"Fuck no! To Niall!"

"Niall?"

"Horan!" I gasp.

"Oh. Yeah, on your way then." Jon says, as he strolls away.

 

"Horan?" I unlock and open the door to his cell. "You tell me everything right now, or so help me God..."

A beautiful girl is sat with him, her dark brown hair in a long braid, and her delicate hand is stroking his hand, whilst she talked in a hushed voice, murmuring sweet nothings to the guy. "Who're you?" She asks me.

"I'm Officer Payne."

"Payne. Payne. Why does that name.. Oh." She gave me a cold glare. "I'd rather you leave."

"No. Tell me everything, and I mean everything. Right now."

She scoffed. "Yeah, just like all the other times we tried to tell you guys something. Fat good it does, eh? Now, for the last time, I want my client here alone, and.."

"El. He's not.. not one of them. He never was one of them." Niall murmured.

"Oh please, Dani told me how he's Andy's best mate.. And how he kept looking at Ry.. her son."

"Are you Niall's lawyer?" I ask.

"Indeed. And may I ask you to leave this second, before I get your ... commander in chief to remove you. I know my rights, as well as my clients rights, and I swear to God, I.."

"Jon told me. Jon Shone. And I'm no longer Andy's best mate - if what he said was true."

"If? You kept staring at Dani's son for a reason, Payne."

"But ra.. I can't even say it. Why did you claim that it was yours when Danielle already was in a relationship? And with a girl you dated none the less?"

Niall chuckled. "I'm gay. We were all scared, Dani, Sophia and me. The three of us... it worked, kind of? Like, I don't mind kissing them - because they're my friends. They wanted their sexuality hidden, and so did I. I still kiss them, not like frenching them or anything, but a peck on the lips. El, she's Tommo's girl. I know he gave you a hard time in high school, but he's ... calmed down now. El made him a much better person. Hazza, he moved next to Zaynie and his girl Perrie, enriching their lives in his own way. And Tommo, Zaynie and Hazza all said they'd do what I did - claim the baby as theirs. But, alas, I was the only one who technically dated her, and had somewhat the skin resembelance to .. Samuels. In case the baby looked like him."

"He does look like him." I shudder.

"That he does. And I don't regret claiming him as my baby. But, now I'm his uncle Ni-Ni, and Dani is Mum, and Soph is Mama."

"Did you really think about all those things?"

"'Course I did."

"Who's Greg?" I blurted out, before I forgot.

"My brother."

"Why does your brother hate you so much that he sends you to prison?"

Niall sighed.

"Want me to leave?" His lawyer asked.

"Come by tomorrow, please. I need more Ventoline."

She gave him a hug, and a peck on the lips as well on his cheeks, and then she left.

"So, why does...?"

"Greg.. was kind of like you in high school. But you went and did something with your life, and he just got caught in the wrong crowd. Like you, sort of. Samuels's older brother, Tim, do you know him?" I nodded. "Well, Tim and Greg were best mates, and then the drugs.. Well, you also know Samuels father?" Again I nodded. "Well, Greg had to take the blame. Samuels dad caught Greg and Tim, but since this would be Greg's third strike.. well, I stepped up."

"Why though? You didn't do anything!" I exclaim the last part with a huff.

"No, I didn't do anything, but then again, what kind of brother would I be if I let my brother get struck out again? And it's my first offence, so I only got like five years.."

"Five...? You shouldn't even be here!"

"Well, El's looking into it, and I know for certain Dani is too.. and Sophia. But.. Liam, you have to know that not all police officers are good at their jobs?"

"I know. Andy for one, as well as his dad. You know, I always thought that Jon and Josh were quite dodgy, but it looks like they're pretty cool."

"J&J?" Niall croaked out.

"Yeah."

"Umm... I dunno..."

"What?" I felt close to tears.

"Nothing, just... they were there with Samuels, when he.. uh.. raped.. Dani."

"Wh-what? Where the hell was I?!"

"I dunno..." Niall looked close to tears.

"Wh- oh, so that's why Jon knew Danielle was telling the truth?"

"He said that?" Niall's breathing was becoming more shallow.

"Indeed." I nodded.

"I'm glad. Dani will be pleased. Is.. Josh.. on the same page too?"

"I dunno, but I guess." I shrugged. "I would never .. you know, if I knew? I'd never be his friend if I knew.."

"I know." Niall smiled at me. "I know, Liam."

 

Acting all 'buddy-buddy' with Andy became harder and harder, but Niall wanted me to act like nothing had happened. I talked to Jon, and he said he felt the same way. Josh too, which made Niall quite happy too. Mainly because it would make things preferably easier for Danielle. It was great to see the love all of them had for each other.

I recognized 'Tommo' as one of my bullies, but it seems like Niall was right when it came to him. El, his girlfriend, really made him a better man. He actually apologized to me, which I never in a million years would think he'd do. (He was the one to always remind people that 'Capitol L' stands for Loser, and not Liam.)

I kind of understood why Horan was the golden boy - because he was funny and made everyone laugh, he was humble and his friends respected him as much as he respected them, his stories never ceased to amaze me - and although Niall laughed at practically everything 'Tommo' said and did, it became clear to me that the two of them adored each other.

 

One of my nights off, and I saw 'Tommo' and 'Hazza' eating pizza at my favourite pizza place.

"Payne. Uh.. Wh-what..?" 'Tommo' practically looked dazed.

"Hi. Umm.."

"Is Samuels coming over?" 'Hazza' asked, just plain out.

"No. Not that I know of." I answered.

"Good. Sit down with us, yeah?" 'Hazza' said, as he pulled a chair next to his seat, and munhced happily on his pizza.

"Oh, umm.. sure. Yeah, okay." I sat down, taking in the two of them. They seemed like they were comfortable in each other's presence.

"How's Niall doing?" 'Tommo' just blurted out, well, not really, but his question got me quite startled none the less.

"He's okay, as far as I know." I nodded.

"Look, once again, I'm sorry about High School yeah? I.. I was kind of jealous of you, you know?"

"You? Jealous of me?"

"Look, Niall'll probably kill me, but .. hey, you're a police officer? You can practically .."

"Tommo," 'Hazza' warned.

"Yeah, okay." 'Tommo' said. "Yeah, I was jealous. Niall basically fancied the shit out of you, and well.. I wanted to have all his devine attention, so yeah.."

"Uh.. h-he fan.. Niall Horan? Fancied me? As in 'Loser' Liam Payne? Me? He fancied me?"

"Yes." 'Tommo' nodded. "The Niall Horan fancied you. Even after Dani claimed the report of Samuels, and we all kind of swore to never look at the four of you again, he fancied you."

"Does.. I mean, does he.. umm.."

"You knew he was gay, right?" 'Hazza' asked, looking quite puzzled.

"I knew." I nodded. I didn't know. I had no idea, my brain was practically buzzing, but I tried my best keep cool. "But, umm.. does he have.. I mean.." I shook my head. "Is he seeing someone?"

'Tommo' laughed out loud. "Nialler? Nah, he doesn't. Can't seem to get over his high school crush." He wriggled his eyebrows at me, making me feel all stuttery and flustered.

"Do you like him back?" 'Hazza' asks me.

"Umm.. I-I'm straight, I-I li-like girls. But, umm.. yeah. I like him back."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm sure Dani will be glad too." 'Hazza' smiled, which made his eyes twinkle in the dim light.

"Dani? Oh.. Umm.. How-How is she?"

"She and Sophia are fine. Ryan is fine." 'Tommo' said.

"That's a nice name." I nodded.

"Oh. You didn't know." 'Tommo' looked ashamed.

"No, I didn't. But it's okay."

"You won't tell Samuels, right? Because.. he's just not right in the head. He could easily kill Dani as well as Ryan, or take the two of them away from Sophia. You don't know him like we know him, okay? I'm sorry, I know he was your best mate, but..." 'Tommo' stopped talking.

"I won't tell him."

"NIALLER!" 'Tommo' practically yelled before he stormed up to the blonde guy, embraced alongside the girls that he adored so much, as well as the five year old boy that was the spitting image of Andy.

"Hey Tommo. Hazza. Umm, hi Liam." Niall blushed a little.

"Hi. What happened?" I asked, already kind of knowing what happened, but wanting him to tell me anyway.

"El is amazing. She just worked her charm, and I'm on parole."

"Good. I'm glad. And Greg?"

"Nah. Tim owned up, for some reason." Niall gave me a small smile.

 

"Can I have a word, Payne?" El asked. "Alone?"

"Sure." My heart stopped for three seconds when she finally stopped walking. I was really that nerveous.

"You're wondering why Tim owned up?"

"Yeah?"

"Jon Shone and Josh Devine handed out their part of the rape of Dani. Samuels' father made Tim go to prison, and Samuels himself, most likely will end up inside too. There's an inquiery for Samuels' father as well. Jon Shone and Josh Devine finally did a good thing."

"Indeed." I nodded. "I'm glad that justice finally ..."

"Justice?" El looked at me. "Justice? There was no justice. Niall has no idea what happened. He thinks it was me, but it wasn't. It was all because of Jon Shone and Josh Devine. But of course, the best part was your part, right? You knew all along?"

I sighed. "Yes. I sort of talked to the guy that would give Niall the parole hearing, and gave him my two cents. I wasn't aware of J&J though, but I'm glad. Does Danielle know? Will she approve ..?"

"Of you?" El smiled. "I don't think she'd ever approve, but then again.. You totally like him back, right?"

"I do. Sort of always have, I guess."

"He does have that effect on people. Louis told me that he was jealous of you, but I'm sure you were jealous of him too, right? Of Louis?"

"'Tommo'?"

"Yes. Louis is 'Tommo', short for Tomlinson. 'Hazza' is Harry Styles, by the way. Zaynie is Zayn, or Malik, as in Zayn Malik."

"Then yes, I was jealous of Louis."

"Have the two of you made up?"

"I s'pose." I shrugged. "I don't hold a grudge to a person who appologizes."

"I'm happy. And I'm sure Niall will be happy too."

"I hope so." I nodded, and El locked her arm with mine, and together we walked into the pizza place that suddenly didn't seem like my favourite place to eat pizza, but it had a sudden feel of 'Home' to it. 

 

"Do you believe in fate, Liam?" Niall asked me when it was just the two of us. We're not dating or anything yet, but I kind of hope that one of us will make a move soon. We seem to be flirting with each other quite enough.

"Kind of? What do you mean?"

"Like, do you think it was fate that I was taking my brother's fall, or..?"

I just shrug. "No. It's just the kind of guy you are. It has nothing to do with fate. Like, you told me you were the one who looked sort of the same to Andy out of the four of you guys, and so you took it upon yourself to be Ryan's dad?"

"Fate?"

"No. It's the kind of guy you are. Yeah, you have the same skin complextion like Andy, but that's it. You're nothing like him."

"Fate?" Niall smirked.

"Yes, fate." I teased. "Nah, fate is like... when two people fall in love, or.. they find each other after a long time, or they just.. decide to stay together."

"Like us, you mean?"

"Precisly like us."

"Did you really hate me as much as Samuels?"

"No. I never hated you, Niall."

"Not even when you said you'd never help me again?"

"Look, is it so hard to believe that I couldn't believe the worst of my best friend? Because he was my best friend. And I didn't have many good friends in high school."

"No.. but it hurt, and it turns out that most of my friends left me too. Hell, I had like ... fifty people that I could name as 'my best friends' in high school, but when it came down to it, I had five. You had three best friends, and it turns out that you by the end of it, still had two out of those three."

"Five?"

"Tommo, Hazza, Zaynie, Dani and Soph."

"In that order, eh?"

"No, not particularly. Depends on my mood." He gives me the widest grins ever, lightening up the world.

"El seems like she's a good friend too?"

"She is. But she wasn't part of the 'gang' from the beginning, ya know? Neither was Perrie, but I still adore her too."

"You adore them more than me?" I gasp, making Niall chuckle.

"Idiot," Niall said, before he pecked my lips. Niall has no problem pecking people's lips. Now, I decided to take things a little bit further, and I gently prodded my tongue against his lips. Niall moved away, his eyes piercing mine. "Umm...."

"I really fancy you, and I hope you fancy me enough to kiss me properly? And maybe enough to go out on a date?"

Niall chuckles. "Ya know what Liam? I guess that's why it's called fate. Here I was, already thinking that we were on a date."

"No, I mean, like a date-date."

"That's what I meant. We're on a date-date." He smiled again.

"Umm.. a date-date- _date_? Like, I want to woo you date."

"Oh. Oh. Umm.. Okay. Yeah, a date-date- _date_ it is." Niall murmurs softly, before his lips are on mine again.

He does let me claim his mouth as mine, and I swear I've never felt as much on fire as when I realised that I, 'Liam Loser', was finally dating 'Prince Niall Charming'.


End file.
